Diverging Love
by YamiBlueberry-chan
Summary: A synonym of Divergent is contrasting. The perfect word to describe Tris's feelings. Making up with Al is not the happy ending for Tris, but it's that start of a whole new story. In fact, this is making her heart even MORE confused. Will her love finally settle down and choose one path, or will it continue to diverge? Continuation of AlTris (Main Pairing MAY CHANGE) *T for Tris.*


_**A Divergent Fanfiction: **__**Diverging Love**_

**Me: I'm back! This is a continuation of my other story, **_**AlTris**_**. **

**In this chapter, the main character is Four. AlTris fans, don't kill me! I won't tell you who Tris ends up with so you have to wait.**

**Four: I thought you said you'll update when you get 10 reviews from 10 different people. Only 3 people have reviewed you.**

**Me: Hehe... about that... I couldn't help it. I already had a draft for the next story and I was too excited to wait. At least that some people reviewed and followed, they need to read this as soon as possible. Don't worry, I also ship FourxTris so there's going to be moments of you two too.**

**Four: Well, I'm glad.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. You just wanted me to write a FourxTris story. Didn't you?**

**Four: Yes. Yes I did.**

**Me: Too bad you won't get your wish though... **_**Maybe**_**...**

**Four: Yeah... wait, WHAT?!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Divergent. ((I have only read book one for crying out loud))**

**Tris's POV**

Christina and Will were practically overjoyed when they saw Al and I talking normally again.

"I'm glad you both made up. I didn't want you guys to stay enemies for long." Will says, taking a bite from his hamburger. Al shrugs. "Yeah, says the person who went, _'You don't get to come near her ever again.'_" Al does the absolute worst impression of Will and flails his hands in the air. "What was _that _all about?"

Will pouts and crosses his arms. "I already apologized to you. Like _13_ times."

Christina drizzles some ketchup on her hamburger. "You were _counting_?" She asks like it's a bad thing. "Yes." He says a matter-of-factly.

"That's expected for the person who memorized the map of the city for _fun._" I say, gesturing at Will.

Christina rolls her eyes then directs it to me and Al.

"What?" I ask, getting uncomfortable by her stare.

Christina's lips form curved smile. "I kind of agree with Will though. It would be such a waste if you guys ended up hating each other. Since you guys would make a very _cute_ _couple_."

I choke on my food, spitting out a mixture of chewed bread and meat. Al showers me with water from his mouth. (Gross!)

I see Four, who was eating at the table a few tables away from us, above Christina's shoulder, his teeth clenched and his hands covered in ketchup that was squirting out of the bottle that he seems to be trying to melt in his hands.

"Christina!" Al and I shout, embarrassed. Her smirk grows even bigger and she puts her hand right below her mouth. "Aw, they even blush together. Isn't that just _adorable_?"

"I'll make sure your face will _never _look adorable y—!" Al pulls me back from playfully strangling Christina by wrapping me in his arms. "Whoa there." He says, like I'm a horse.

"Let go of me! Let me go!" I shout, trying to wiggle out.

"Aw... now you're _hugging_ each other." Christina teases again, pointing at the two of us with her hands. I swear, if Al wasn't trying to stop me I would've put my fist in that mouth of hers, even if she is my friend. Al whispers something in my ear, his lips brush my cheek accidentally. I didn't hear what he said.

Because I heard a loud slam.

I stop trying to wriggle out of Al's as he freezes and Christina becomes tense. Will stiffens. Everyone turns to the left. The slam we heard was caused by Four, who had just hit the table with his palms. He walks toward us slowly. No one around us tries to move. Once he reaches our table, no one around us tries to _breath_. His dark blue eyes are deep, they have black bags under them, and they seem to be staring at Al's arms which were _still _holding on to me and his head, which was resting on my shoulders.

Four runs a tired hand over his face and he uses that hand to scratch the back of his head. He held a cup of coffee with his right hand. He looked like my dad after a stressful day at work, though he looked slightly worse. "Stand up." He demands to no one in particular. Who was he talking to? His right eye twitches. "I said, STAND UP!"

As if be reflex, I get on my feet. Well, actually Al stood up and carried me with him. Christina and Will almost flip the table after they jump to their feet.

He grabs Al's wrist, which was placed near my collar bone. I shudder at Four's touch. "I don't allow any romantic gestures among initiates when I am around." He says as he pulls down Al's arms and I was finally let go. I felt disappointed for some reason, but... _why _was I_ smiling_?

Four sipped his coffee before talking once more. "And even if I did. A _cafeteria _is not the most suitable place for showing any sign of public affection. _It sickens me._"

Al looks anxious, his eyes opened wide.

Four points his finger at me and gives me a harsher and much more icy stare than the others. I gulp as quietly as I can.

"Training. Room. Now." That's all he says to me before turning a heel and walking forward. I scramble to my feet and tail him, but Al grabs my wrist. I stop.

"What are you doing Al?" I ask in a whisper. He doesn't let go of my wrist. Four turns around and walks to us. If looks could kill, and I would've already died on the spot.

I hear Al swallow a lump in his throat. "Today's our day-off. You don't have the authority over us today. And besides, Tris came in first. Why does she have to go to the training room?" He says to Four bravely.

Four crosses his arms, his coffee spilling a little. "Simple. Because I want her too. Is there a problem, Pig?" He asks coldly. Al stares at him intensely.

I shake Al's hand of my arm. I don't want their fight to proceed anymore than this. "It's alright, Al." I say. "He's our instructor so I have no choice. Let's just hang out later okay?"

Al forced himself to nod and let me go. I wave at Christina and Will. They wave back, wearing similar mischievous smiles. I roll my eyes at both of them before I turn to Four.

"Let's go." He says, wrapping his arm around mine. Every muscle in my body stiffens. _What is he doing?_ I nod sloppily as I get dragged out of the cafeteria.

o-o-o

We reach the training room. Four let's go of me once we get in —causing me to frown— and closes the door behind us, turning his head like he was looking if someone was there before doing so. He stares at me, not saying anything. All I can hear is the two of us breathing. My tapping foot adds to the quiet noise.

I get impatient.

"If you dragged me here just to stare at me, then, I'll be on my way." I say as I reach for the door.

Four stops me by grabbing my shoulder. I don't move, my hand gripping on the doorknob.

He whispers something I can't hear. "What?" I ask. His grip on my shoulder tightens. I turn my head to see him... embarrassed?

"I... I..." He stutters.

I shout at him. "Is there something wrong with your tongue?! Spit it out!"

He grabs my other shoulder and pulls me to his direction. "I saw you!" He exclaims.

"What do you mean you saw?" I ask. "Saw what?"

"I saw you and Al... last night."

"Last... night?" I repeat. What happened last night? I scratch my chin and try to remember. I blush uncontrollably. Now that I think about it, Al and I were in a very awkward position last night. A position that can cause a lot of misunderstandings.

Like this one.

"What is your relationship with Al?" He demands, shaking me.

I wave my hands as a sign of denial. "I-It's not what you're thinking. He wasn't about to—"

He pushes me to the wall, cutting me off. My back stings.

"ANSWER ME! WHAT'S YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THE THING?" He shouts, putting on more force.

"Hey, you!" I yell. "Don't call my friend a 'thing'!"

He looks offended by what I said. "You still consider him a friend after he almost threw you over the chasm!"

I'm getting hurt now. My eyes are watering. "F-Four..." I whimper. "Y-You're sc-scaring me..."

He advised me to act weak so people won't see me as a threat, but right now...

_...I'm not acting._

His eyes widen, like he just woke up and he doesn't know what he's doing. He lets me go and I rub my sore shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly. He rubs the back of his neck.

My eyebrow arches. "Sorry?!" I repeat in disbelief. "You unfairly interrogated me and almost crushed my shoulder blades and now you're saying SORRY?! What is your _problem_?!" I yell. "Are you drunk or something?!"

I feel my cheeks warm as do so. His expression looks hurt, and somewhat... _attractive..._

"I am not drunk!" He insists. Is he really? His baggy eyes and tired expression says different. He points at me accusingly as he says, "And I was certainly not drunk when I saw the two of you make love by the chasm!"

I grit my teeth. I'm annoyed by the fact he thinks I had... "that"... with Al.

"Like I was trying to say before, Al and I did nothing wrong. I saved him from his doom and he fell on me! Can't you understand that?!"

"Then why didn't you ask him to get up after?!"

"W-Well... we just made up and none of us wanted to ruin the moment so th—"

"_RUIN THE MOMENT? _Are you kidding me?!"

"Oh shut up will you! And besides, why do you even care if I made out with him or not? Who do you think you are? My dad?"

He pushes the wall beside me. I'm trapped between the wall and him, our breaths are the only things making noise.

Aside from our rising heart rates.

"How dense _are _you Stiff? How many more signs should I show you before you get it?" He yells, annoyed.

My eyes are shot open, I can't close them no matter _how _scared I am. I'm confused. Why is he hurt? Why am _I_ hurt? He's staring at me so intensely that I can't breathe.

"G-Get... Get what?!" I ask.

Four opens his mouth... "Tris I—"

The door slams open. Four's arm blocks my view so I don't know who opened it.

The person's voice yells:

"_What's going on in here?!"_

o-o-o

**Me: CLIFFHANGER! Can anyone guess who opened the door?!**

**Four: I can't believe you did that! I was so, **_**SO **_**close!**

**Me: Where would be the fun in that? You know how much I LOVE cliff hangers.**

**Four: You evil little writer...**

**Me: Why thank you... *evil laughs* Ok just kidding.**

**I'm sorry for the lazy writing of Tris and Four's conversation.**

**I'll be posting after Dec. 18. Not the actual date but an approximation.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
